K E N T A N G
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Jantung Sakura seakan-akan nekat untuk berhenti mendadak. Apalagi ketika Neji mendekatkan sepasang bibirnya ke telinganya, dan membisikan- 'Kata-kata yang begitu membuatnya membeku di tempat'. Hanya sebuah kisah manis tentang Neji dan Sakura.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Pairing : of course Hyuuga Neji x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : AU, AT, OoC(saya usahakan tidak), Typo(s), and the other.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY IT MINNA-SAN!**

**.**

**Summary : ****Jantung ****S****akura seakan-akan nekat untuk berhenti mendadak.**** Apalagi ketika Neji mendekatkan sepasang bibirnya ke telinganya, dan membisikan- 'Kata-kata yang begitu membuatnya membeku di tempat'. Hanya sebuah kisah manis tentang Neji dan Sakura.**

**.**

Memasukan potongan pipih kentang berbentuk segitiga sembarang ke mulutnya. Hal yang entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi kesukaannya di waktu senggang.

Duduk di sofa empuk ditemani setoples kentang goreng yang sudah dipotong bentuk segitiga pipih. Menonton kotak elektronik bernama telvisi yang diletakan di atas furniture khusus yang tidak-ia –ketahui-namanya. Walau kenyataannya, dia lebih fokus untuk memasukkan potongan-potongan kentang yang sudah digoreng dengan minyak panas ke dalam mulutnya.

Membiarkan sensasi asin, kering, agak lembek, dan berminyak dalam mulutnya. Televisi di depannya seakan hanya menjadi pajangan belaka. Hanya dinyalakan, tanpa peduli apa isinya.

"Berhentilah memakan makanan berminyak itu atau berat badanmu akan naik dua kali lipat."

Seorang pemuda bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang muncul dari balik salah satu pintu.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas panjang berisi cairan putih ditemani beberapa balok es. Langsung mengambil tempat di sofa lain yang belum berpenghuni. Meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Dengan santai, gaya kasualnya yang tampak 'keren' di mata para kaum hawa, mengambil remote yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mulai mengganti siaran dan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah acara 'History'.

Membuatnya mendapata tatapan horror dari penghuni pertama ruangan itu.

"Kembalikan ke siaran yang sebelumnya Neji."

Dengan suara tidak jelas kerena para kentang yang masih memenuhi mulutnya, dia bersua. Menunjukan argumennya akan ketidak sukaannya terhadap prilaku pemuda yang baru datang.

"Kalau kubilang tidak mau?" Menjawab dengan nada tenang sekaligus mengajukan pertanyaan, mengambil gelas yang tadi dibawanya dan meminum cairan putih yang ada di dalamnya. Sukses, dia mendapat _deathglare _dari sosok berambut merah muda yang tadi sibuk dengan cemilan kentangnya.

"Kubilang ganti, Hyuuga Neji." Menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, kembali memasukkan beberapa potongan pipih kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak." Jawaban pendek itu keluar dari sepasang bibirnya yang kini terlapisi cairan putih bernama susu, dari dalam gelasnya.

Menggeram kesal, akhirnya memilih untuk ikut menonton acara yang sudah dipilih oleh Neji. Tentu dia masih terus memasukan kentang-kentang favoritnya, ketika kentang dalam mulutnya sudah habis, dan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Diam, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha ataupun memulai untuk membuka obrolan. Hanya suara tv yang disetel dalam volume sedang, suara seruput yang terdengar ketika susu itu menyentuh mulut Neji, dan suara kunyahan.

Tak satupun dari mereka menunjukan wajah senang, si rambut pink masih setia dengan raut cemberutnya, karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Si pemuda rambut panjang hanya menampakan raut serius, fokus pada acara yang sedang berlangsuang.

15 menit berikutnya, mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya, sanga penguasa remot-Neji, mematikan tv dan meminum lagi cairan putih yang tinggal seperempat dalam gelasnya, meminum habis cairan putih itu.

"Kenapa kau matikan?" Bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji. Tangannya yang sudah kosong sejak tadi, menggapai tutup toples yang ditaruh asal di atas meja. Menutup toples berisi cemilan favoritnya yang tinggal seperenam bagian.

"Mengurangi pemborosan, acaranya tidak menarik." Menjawab statis, melipat tangannya di depan dada, mengangkat salah satu kakinya, dan meletakkannya di atas paha.

"Kalau begitu tinggal cari acara yang menarikkan?" Bertanya sekaligus mengeluh pelan, menatap sanksi pemuda yang terlihat begitu santai di atas sofa tunggalnya.

"Tidak tertarik menonton tv." Nada monoton itu membuat geraman kesal keluar dari mulut si pink. Meletakkan toples dalam pangkuannya ke atas meja. Membersihkan telapak tangannya yang berminyak dengan mengoserkannya pada celana kain selutut yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau sibukan saja dirimu dengan laptop-mu tersayang." Berujar sakratis, mengambil secangkir teh berwarna merah kecoklatan yang sejak tadi menganggur di atas meja. Menyeruput dan meminum habis cairan itu dalam beberap tegukan.

"Cemburu karena aku lebih sering bersama tugas-tugasku daripada denganmu Sakura?" Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana itu membuat garis-garis halus kemerahan terbentuk di pipi si rambut merah muda- Sakura.

"_Urusai_." Memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin banyak memunculkan garis-garis kemerahan.

Berdiri dari tempat duduknya, gadis itu berjalan dengan sangat berisik- menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Membuat sebuah tarikan kecil pada sudut-sudut bibir Neji.

"Mau kemana?" Pertanyaannya kali ini terdengar lebih lembut, seakan-akan merayu sang gadis untuk kembali ke tempat awalnya.

"Ke dapur." Sakura menjawab ketus, melirik kesal si Hyuuga muda tajam.

"Buatkan aku cappuccino sekalian, bawa ke kamar." Pinta Neji, walau kalimatnya lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah perintah daripada sebuah permohonan atau permintaan.

Ikut berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan gaya kasualnya yang you-know-so-cool, dan ketika mereka berdiri sejajar.

Jantung Sakura seakan-akan nekat untuk berhenti mendadak, membuat keringat dingin keluar membasahi dahi sang pemilik.

Apalagi saat Neji mendekatkan wajahnya, semburat merah muda yang tadi belum hilang semakin menebalkan warna merah itu menjadi merah padam.

"Tidak pakai lama." Berbisik pelan sambil melirik datar gadis di sebelahnya, kemudian berlalu.

Seakan tertohok tombak, garis-garis hitam dengan tembok abu-abu kusam segera menjadi latar belakangnya.

Manatap sangar punggung tegap pemuda di depannya, mengeretakkan gigi-giginya. Dari rasa dingin yang tadi menghantui dirinya, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi panas membara kobaran api. **Siap untuk menerkam sang pembuat.**

Melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur, sekarang dengan setia kata-kata hinaan keluar dari mulutnya. Menemani langkahnya sampai ke dapur. Bahkan ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh sebuah cangkir untuk menyiapkan pembuatan cappuccino pesanan Hyuuga Neji, kata-kata hinaan itu semakin banyak keluar. Walau tidak jauh-jauh dari, Neji menyebalkan, tukang suruh rese, tuan rambut panjang menyebalkan, tuan sok sibuk menyebalkan, sialan, dan lain-lain. Yang pasti hinaanya tak akan jauh-jauh dari kata 'menyebalkan'. Kalau itu bisa dibilang hinaan

Masih dengan gerutuannya, Sakura menyendok bubuk-bubuk kopi cappuccino dari dalam toples minimalis berwarna coklat gelap. Menambahkan satu sendok gula, lalu menuangkan satu sendok teh creamer ke dalamnya. Menyeduhnya dengan air panas dan mengaduknya dengan sendok teh.

Beralih ke rak piring, mengambil piring kecil dan menaruh cangkir berisi cappuccino panas di atasnya. Dan cappuccino siap dihidangkan.

Mengambil nampan dan meletakan pesanan Neji di atasnya. Sakura mulai membuka-buka lemari penyimpanan di atas kepalanya. Mencari bahan 'jarahan' baru untuk memenuhi nafsunya. Meraba-raba isi lemari penyimpanan, tangannya manggapai sebuah toples ukuran kecil. Mengambil benda itu, isisnya bola-bola kecil berwarna coklat. Kembali memasukan tangannya ke lemari penyimpanan, kepalanya didongakkan untuk bisa melihat isi lemari kayu jarahannya.

Sekali lagi, dia mengambil sebuah- sesuatu berbungkus pelastik. Snack ringan rasa keju. Mengambil snack itu dan memotong bagian atasnya dengan gunting. Mengambil toples kosong di rak. Sakura menuangkan snack ringan itu ke dalam toples, menutupnya dan meletakkannya di atas nampan.

Mengambil gelas kaca bening dan mengisinya dengan jus stroberi kemasan dari dalam kulkas, sekali lagi menaruhnya ke atas nampan.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan, Sakura mengangkat nampan yang sudah ia taruh satu toples, satu cangkir, dan satu gelas. Membawanya menuju kamar Hyuuga Neji. Gerutuan singkat keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Masih kesal mengingat kejadian tadi.

Menuju kamar Neji- sesuai permintaan pemuda itu. Walau sejujurnya, ia sangat tidak ikhlas untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Keluar dari dapur, kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah malas menuju pintu kayu bercat putih yang terletak dekat ruang tamu. Tanpa mengetuk, memberi peringatan ataupun salam. Ia gunakan salah satu kakinya untuk membuka pintu, 'mendorong'nya agak keras. Dan pintu itu terbuka, manampakan kamar berdinding krem, dengan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size, lemari kayu berwarna putih, satu set rak buku yang-pastinya- penuh dengan buku, sebuah meja kerja dengan sebuah laptop berwarna silver-laptop tersayang Neji- di atasnya, dan sebuah kursi kerja berwarna hitam dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji di atasnya.

"Ini pesananmu Tuan Hyuuga." Ujar Sakura ketus, meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas tempat kosong di atas meja. Mengeluarkan cangkir putih berisi cappuccino dari nampan, meletakannya persisi di sebelah laptop Neji.

Membawa nampan yang sudah berkurang isinya ke atas tempat tidur. Berjalan lengang menuju meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah lampu tidur berbentuk menimalis. Menarik gagang laci di meja itu, dan, di dalam laci itu tampak sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna _soft_ _pink_ dengan garis-garis putih membentuk pola lingkaran.

Dengan dua tangannya, Sakura mengeluarkan benda itu. Menaruhnya- menjatuhkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah menutup kembali si laci meja, gadis berambut pink itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, menarik nampan berisi makanan yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Meletakan gelas berisi jus stoberi ke atas meja, dia biarkan nampan berisi cemilan itu di sampingnya.

Membuka laptop-nya, menyalakan benda elektronik itu. Sembari menunggu, dibukanya tutup toples berisi makanan ringan yang ada di atas nampan.

Menaikkan kakinya ke atas tempat tidur. Menunggu peroses _booting_ selesai, tangannnya mulai mengambil isi toples dan memasukannnya ke dalam mulut.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan makan di kamarku." Suara baritone Neji terdengar memperingatkan. Walau begitu, pemuda satu itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop-nya.

"Kamarmu darimana? Kau gunakan saja tidak pernah." Gadis itu membela dirinya, tidak mau kalah dan tetap melakukan kegiatannya, menyemil.

"Maksudmu?" Berlagak seperti orang tidak mengerti, pemuda berparas tampan itu mulai menyesap aroma cappuccino dari cangkirnya.

"Memang tidak pernah kau gunakan 'kan? Buktinya kau bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah tidur di tempat ini, paling juga tidur di sofa, tidur di meja, atau di kantor. Jadi secara alami, kamar ini menjadi wilayah territorial-ku." Menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, jemari lentiknya yang masih bersih dari serpihan lengket berwarna kuning, mulai bergerak di atas touchpad laptop, menggerakkan cursor di layar dan membuka _browsing software_.

Neji menghela nafas pelan, dia tahu bukan itu masalahnya.

"Lalu? Ini tetap kamarku Sakura." Membalik posisi duduknya, menatap pasrah pada wajah gadis di balik layar laptop-nya.

"Dan kamarku juga." Cepat-cepat, gadis itu menambahkan. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sepasang iris perak Neji tajam. Tak lupa dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Begitu?" Bertanya tenang, mulai meminum cappuccino buatan Sakura. Masih dengan tatapannya yang statis, ia memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Ih- kau menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dulu aku mau dengamu." Menggerutu pelan, gadis itu mulai memasukan lagi beberapa keeping snack dalam toples ke mulutnya.

"Dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa jatuh hati padamu nona." Neji menimpali, kembali menyesap aroma manis cappuccino dalam cangkir.

Memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan, si merah muda memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan laptop- dan cemilannya. Membuat orang lain dalam ruangn itu hanya bisa geleng-gelelng kepala melihat kelakuannya.

"Kau tidak takut gemuk terus makan seharian ini?" Berujar sanksi mengingat tingkah Sakura seharian ini, menaruh cangkir dalam genggamannya ke atas meja.

"Salah? Kenapa kau tidak coba cari tahu sendiri jenius?" Sekali lagi, seruan ketus terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

"Kau kesal padaku?" Pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan, Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan raut kesalnya.

"Bukan, pada rak buku itu." Sekarang nadanya benar-benar ketus, kembali memaskukan 5 keping makanan ringan dalam mulutnya.

"Alasannya?" Tidak terpengaruh dengan candaan- atau lebih tepatnya sindiran Sakura padanya.

"Kurasa tadi kau sudah menyebutkannya sendiri di ruang tamu." Berujar sakratis, gadis muda itu mengambil gelas berisi cairan pink di atas meja kecil. Meminum isinya, merasakan dingin menjalari tengorokannya.

"Cemburu? Kau tidak katakan iya waktu itu." Menjawab santai, pemuda Hyuuga merubah- menggeser sedikit kursinya. Menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang bersentuhan dengan meja.

"_Urusai_." Memalingkan wajahnya, memilih mencari objek lain selain wajah si pemuda Hyuuga.

"Itu yang kau jawab." Menyudahi sanggahan dagunya, mengambil cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah. Menyeruput isinya, meresapi rasa manis yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dulu aku mengiyakan saja saat kau meminangku. Bahkan saat kau menikahiku." Sakura mengumpat pelan, namun itu cukup terdengar oleh Neji yang hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon.

"Kau juga tidak protes waktu kutiduri saat malam pertama." Dengan nada tanpa dosa, Neji menambahkan, membuat sebuah bantal terlempar sempurna ke arahnya. Walau dengan mudah dia menghindar.

"_Urusai BAKA!_" Memekik keras, Sakura melempar lagi sebuah bantal ke arah Neji.

"Hei- aku hanya mengucapkan kenyataan." Berusaha membela diri, pemuda satu itu menangkap bantal yang tadi dilemparkan Sakura padanya dengan 'penuh kasih sayang'.

Sakura mendengus keras, memelototi Neji yang sedang memegang bantal bersarung hasil lemaparannya. Yang dipelototi hanya menampakkan raut tidak peduli.

Mengangkat kopinya yang-untungnya- selamat dari lemparan bantal Sakura, meneguk habis cairan coklat itu, menyisakan cangkirnya untuk dicuci. Kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Sakura yang sudah memasukan-lagi- beberapa keping snack berwarna kuning agak orange ke dalam mulutnya.

"Beratmu benar-benar akan naik dua kali lipat kalau begitu terus." Mengeluarkan kontranya terhadap kelakuan Sakura.

"Apa pedulimu?" Sakura menjawab kesal- masih kesal. Isi toples yang tadinya penuh, sekarang hanya tinggal dua perempat lagi.

"Salah kalau peduli?" Sakura bungkam, helaan nafas pelan akhirnya keluar dari kubunya.

"Iya-iya, kau menang." Menjawab lirih, Sakura menutup toples yang jadi bahan pemuas nafsunya tadi. Meminum habis jus stroberi dalam gelasnya, dia kembali berkutat dengan laptop-nya.

"Ini bukan masalah menang atau kalah Sakura." Neji mengingatkan, membuat pandangan Sakura kembali terarah padanya. Raut pemuda itu melembut, berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur.

"Aku minta maaf." Hyuuga satu itu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sakura. Membuat semburat tipis kembali muncul di pipi Sakura.

"Iya-iya suamiku sayang." Sakura menjawab dengan nada manja dan cengiran lebar. Fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa marah lama-lama pada suaminya. Hyuuga Neji, selalu punya seribu cara untuk menjinakkan amarahnya.

"Jadi, apa bayaranmu?" Memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Bayaran?" Berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura, membuat yang dibisiki merinding karena nafas hangatnya.

"Jangan berlagak tidak mengerti Neji."

Sebuah tawa lembut terdengar menjawab pernyataan Sakura, membuat desiran halus di dadanya. Berdiri, Neji mengangkat nampan yang tadi di bawa Sakura. Menaruh nampan itu di atas meja terdekat.

"Biarkan aku bertanya. Apa bayaran yang kau mau?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman cerah dari Sakura. Menggerakan ke dua tangannya ke atas, memeluk leher jenjang Neji.

"Apapun?" bertanya dengan nada manja dan menggoda, berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Neji.

"Apapun." Menjawab tenang, membalas pelukan Sakura padanya. Dan dia sadar, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir ia memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin kau meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untukku. Temani aku liburan ini, dan aku tidak mau ditinggal di rumah sementara kau sibuk dengan para kolega-mu itu." Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Neji. Dia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki ini.

"Kupenuhi." Menjawab pelan dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, pemuda itu mencium helaian merah muda yang tumbuh lebat di kepala istrinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan 'kenangan' kita di rumah ini." Usul Neji, sukses membuat derai tawa merdu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Mengenang bagaimana gilanya pemilik rumah ini dulu, menjual rumah pada dua orang yang berbeda tanpa ingat kalau rumahnya sudah di beli oleh salah satu dari mereka? Setuju." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, emerald-nya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata tanpa pupil milik Neji.

"Itu kenangan yang mengesankan." Menambahkan, sebuah senyum kini benar-benar tampak di wajah menawannya.

"Ya, sangat mengesankan." Berujar pelan, Sakura menutup matanya mengingat bagaimana gilanya perselisihan mereka untuk mendapatkan rumah ini.

Mendekatkan wajahnya, pemuda itu membungkam sepasang bibir tipis Sakura. Melumatnya lembut, sebuah sensasi yang memabukkan.

Membuka sepasang emerald-nya saat sesuatu yang basah menempel di sepasang bibirnya. Sepasang matanya langsung menangkap sepasang perak iris Neji dengan sempurna. Dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat berdua, bersama, penuh dengan kasih, cinta.

Tak begitu lama, Neji menyudahi kegiatannya. Dan setelahnya tawa merdu terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ayo." Berujar lembut menyudahi derai tawa yang ada, menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut.

"Ya, ayo kita mulai." Mengikuti tarikan lembut Neji pada tangannya, membiarkan kaki-kakinya mengikuti langkah Neji. Sebuah senyum terpatri lembut di wajahnya.

Dulu, dia pernah bersumpah-serapah menyesal bertemu dengan Neji.

Dulu, dia pernah bertengkar hebat dan saling menjatuhkan dengan pemuda yang sekarang menggandeng tangannya.

Dulu, dia pernah marah- sangat marah karena dikira berpacaran dengan pemuda yang sekarang adalah suaminya.

Dulu, dia pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri adalah jalan yang lebih baik daripadi harus terkurung dengan Hyuuga Neji dalam waktu lama.

Dulu, dia pernah mengatakan kalau 'Aku sangat senang kalau kau pergi dari hidupku' tapi sekarang dia mengatakan 'Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku' pada pemuda di depannya.

Sebuah awal tidak bisa menentukan sebuah akhir, iya 'kan?

THE END

**~OMAKE**

Bahkan ketika sang mentari masih malu untuk menampakan dirinya, sepasang iris peraknya telah terbuka sempurna. Kesadaran dan rohnyapun sudah terkumpul seratus persen. Terbukti karena dini hari ini dia sudah mulai menggunakan sepasang matanya untuk membaca tulisan- coret-coretan di atas sebuah kertas putih yang tidak sengaja ia temukan saat sedang menuju kamar mandi- yang kebetulan jadi satu dengan kamarnya.

Sebuah kertas putih yang setengah bagiannya terisi coret-coretan berbentuk angka dan setengah bagiannya lagi berisi coret-coretan berbentuk tulisan.

Setelah mambaca dan meresapi isinya berulang kali, sebuah senyum tersimpul di wajah tampannya.

"Dasar _gaki_." Ujarnya pelan, melipat kertas di tangannya dan menyelipkannya di saku baju tidurnya.

Kembali menempati tempat tidurnya, menyamankan dirinya di sebelah sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang masih terlelap.

"_Ne, watashi mo, _Sakura-_chan. Aishiteru yo_."

Membisikan kata itu lembut, memeluk pinggang sosok di sampingnya dan kembali terlelap.

.

.

_Perasaanku pada Neji paling bisa dijelaskan dengan huruf-huruf dalam kata kentang. Aneh sih, tapi lihat ini :_

_K: kebiasaan tukang suruh dan sok tahu Neji selalu membuatku naik pitam_

_E: Ego seorang Hyuuga Neji itu sangat tinggi dan itu menyebalkan_

_N: namun aku…_

_T: tetap_

_A: akan mencintai dia_

_N: naluriku sebagai perempuan mengatakan seperti itu, karena dia…._

_G: get my heart, yes… he did it._

_Terimakasih Tsunade-oba-chan, kalau bukan karena 'kepikunan-mu' aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Neji. _

_._

_._

**A/N : fic ini terinspirasi dari kebiasaan nyemil saya pada kentang gorang dan beberapa penelitian yang mengatakan kalau 'pola makan akan meningkat dikarenakan stress atau marah'*bener gak?*. Dan fic ini saya buat dengan cara tulis lama saya(?), waktu lagi iseng-iseng bersih-bersih kamar eh- ketemu buku-buku lama saya pas SMP kelas 2, isinya cerita-cerita waktu awal-awal saya jadi author. Saya senyam-senyum sendiri ngeliat bagaimana berantakannya cara tulis dan tulisan saya di buku-buku itu-yang masih berlanjut sampai sekarang- xD jadi saya coba aja buat fic dengan gaya lama saya, dan ternyata menyenangkan :3 semoga minna-san suka dengan fic ini ^.^**

**Yang mau protes-dalam bentuk apapun- dan merasa kalau fic ini pendek, jangan ke saya ****#kabur. Protes ke otak saya aja ya?#geplaked, btw, OoC ya? Hiaaa- gomen na Dx**

**Review please? Saya tunggu reviewnya :D**


End file.
